


Possible Outcomes in Conflict Resolution

by ornategrip



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Luther's part gorilla so there's that, M/M, Sibling Incest, brief mention of past Diego/Eudora, just his top half though, mentions of Luther/Allison pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: Diego knew exactly how this was supposed to go. Unfortunately, Luther didn’t get the memo.





	Possible Outcomes in Conflict Resolution

Diego rolled off with a groan, throwing an arm across his face to cover his eyes.

This wasn’t going like it was supposed to. It was _supposed_ to be brutal and intense, two titans clashing. They were supposed to scratch and bite each other, draw blood and curse each other. It was supposed to be a _fight_.

He had been angry when he had first grabbed at Luther’s collar. Even angrier when he couldn’t haul Luther forward and so instead had to go to him, had to stretch himself up to even get his mouth on Luther’s. That tall piece of shit, besting Diego even in height as if genetics itself had chosen Luther for number one. 

It had at least started right, Luther giving him those biting kisses right back, his teeth scraping across the flesh of Diego’s lips. It had hurt the way it was supposed to hurt, the way everything between them always hurt. Diego had thought that Luther had finally been on the same page as him, ready to have it out in the only way that wouldn’t lead to death or significant property damage.

But maybe Luther had actually just been trying to bite him because once Diego had introduced his tongue, Luther had made a startled noise in the back of his throat and everything had changed.

He had stopped digging his fingers into Diego hard enough to bruise, hands going lax even if he didn’t let go completely. The snarl of his mouth had softened and Diego, like a fool, had just kept kissing him because for some reason it had felt like a victory.

Clearly, he was winning this war.

He had moved his hands up, fingers brushing Luther’s throat, his stupid turtleneck getting in the way. Diego wore turtlenecks but he looked awesome in them, dark and mysterious; Luther just looked like the sad daddy’s boy he was. He wrapped his hands around Luthor’s neck, high enough to feel the short hairs of his nape, ridiculously soft against his skin.

Their mouths had parted, Luther sucking in a breath and Diego had lunged forward to kiss him again, without his teeth this time because… because Luther had been making these soft little sounds, hands on Diego’s biceps but neither pushing or pulling. Just holding on, as if afraid Diego might go.

It had been enough to make Diego pull back, even if something at the base of his skull told him not to look, to just keep going, to let this moment snowball into an avalanche that would wipe everything between them clean by pure destruction.

But he had to look, because Luther wasn’t doing what he was supposed to be doing and Luther always did what he was supposed to do.

Luther’s eyes had been wide, his face that splotchy red it got whenever Diego managed to push his buttons just right and yet there was something off about it. He hadn’t looked angry, he hadn’t looked like they were in the middle of a fight. He looked breathless and stunned and vulnerable.

Diego had swallowed hard and then reached up and grabbed Luther’s ears to pull him down because he was tired of having to stretch and it was about time Luther curved for once. For a moment, just a moment, Luther resisted and then he went.

And went and went and Diego had no choice but to go with him or look stupid so down he went too.

They had tumbled to the floor and there was a bit of a struggle there, to Diego’s undying relief. Maybe they could get back on track, maybe this could turn back into the fight he had been looking for, maybe he could get Luthor to try to bite him again. 

They shifted and shoved, twisted and grappled. Knees and elbows collided with softer parts and at one point, Luthor’s flailing hand nearly poked Diego in the eye and yet there was nothing _mean_ about it. It was… weird.

Luther could just go limp and pin Diego to the ground. It had happened often enough as children, Luther getting bored of the fighting and ending it in a way that showed that Diego had always been outweighed and outmatched.

But this hadn’t been like those wrestling matches and Diego knew it. This was Luther, awkward and bulky in his new body, misshapen and no longer the ideal male physique that Dad had so praised him for. This was Luther, unsure if he was supposed to be on top or on bottom because kissing had made it something brand new.

The anger that had brought Diego here was long gone.

Anger was usually so easy to hold on to when it came to Luther, the blue-eyed golden boy, so smug and self-righteous with his ‘yes, Dad, no, Dad, Diego didn’t listen, Dad’. But in the face of Luther’s clumsy fumbling, his big hands trembling where they touched Diego’s skin… the anger faded into something else. Something that sat heavy in his chest and made his stutter want to return to the tip of his tongue.

It was at that point that he admitted to himself that there was no way this was going to be an epic round of rough, aggressive sex and rolled off Luther with a sigh.

Next to him, he felt Luther shift, the sound itself an awkward shuffle. He dropped his arm from his eyes, turning his head to the side and since they were laying shoulder to shoulder, that meant he was looking straight into Luther’s eyes. 

“I know you’ve done this before.”

Luther got even redder and he began to sputter and Diego made an impatient gesture with a flick of his wrist.

“The woman in the club. You know Klaus told us all the details.”

Well, Klaus had told an exasperated Five all about it and Diego had listened in, hovering in a doorway, just out of sight. He hadn’t felt the slightest bit ashamed for eavesdropping and besides, for all of Five’s complaints, Diego noted that Five didn’t pop himself out of the room either. It seemed no matter how old you got, sibling gossip was to be savored.

Luther didn’t answer and Diego knew the lines of his face, the twitches it made when Luther was faltering and didn’t know what to do next. He had memorized them as a child, hoarded those moments to give to Dad later to try to convince him to make Diego number one.

A sudden thought struck him.

“You remember that night. Right?”

“I remember!” Luther said defensively and then his eyes dropped away, “Sorta. Parts of it. A little.”

Shit. Of course. Luther had been drunk and high. Diego had known that but hadn’t really bothered to follow it to the obvious conclusion because why should he? Klaus hadn’t thought too much of it either but then again, with the amount of drugs Klaus had put into his body over the years, he probably wasn’t even capable of blackouts anymore.

Diego just wanted to be angry again.

Being angry made everything easier but even as he tried to rustle up some fury he knew it was a half-hearted attempt at best. Luther was just staring at him, his eyes very blue, as if waiting for Diego to take the lead.

It was something Diego had always desperately wanted and now that it was happening, something like triumph was rising in his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows, made a point of glancing down Luther’s body, eyes lingering on the very obvious erection straining the crotch of his pants. Luther squirmed but made no attempt to cover himself and when Diego met his eyes again, he met them head on.

“You want to-?,” Diego gestured between them with one hand, striving for casual even though his heart was pounding. He wanted Luther to say yes, he wanted Luther trembling and uncertain, looking to Diego to tell him what to do.

He wanted to take Luther apart in a completely different way than when this had all started.

“Yeah, but…”

Luther’s eyes did that shifty thing again and Diego knew he was thinking about Allison, that vivid moment in the bowling alley when Klaus had blurted out about Luther getting laid. That moment of shock, followed by the awkward sideway glances at their sister, not quite sure how she’d take it, because, in a way, they all knew she had first dibs.

“It’s okay,” Diego said, “I’m your…”

He trailed off because he had been about to say ‘I’m your brother, it doesn’t count’ except they all knew that when Luther and Allison finally did it, it would count. And she was his sister the same way Diego was his brother and fuck it, Diego’s head was beginning to hurt.

“Come here,” he said instead, pulling Luther in close again. Luther went eagerly, clearly just as desperate not to talk as Diego. Maybe it was better that they didn’t use words; they’d use their bodies, in ways Dad had never trained them for.

He cupped Luther’s jaw with one hand, slid the other through his hair. It was the way he’d kiss someone he wanted in his bed more than once, the same way he’d kiss Eudora before things went wrong between them and he breathed through the twist in his chest that memories of her always brought.

He focused on Luther, the rasp of his stubble against his palm, the bulk of him obvious, even lying on the ground as they were. He radiated heat, he must have been burning up under all his layers and suddenly those layers were complete and utter bullshit.

Diego sat up, tugging Luther with him, no longer annoyed that Luther moved under his own volition, Diego’s strength never enough to really shift him. That was it’s own strength in a way, wasn’t it? Luther moving because Diego _told_ him to.

“Get it off,” he said, flicking at the broad collar of Luther’s coat. That Luther did easily, rising up to his knees to shrug out of his jacket, tossing it aside and stripping off his gloves without prompting. It was when Diego reached for the hem of his turtleneck, that he balked.

He didn’t say a word, just twisted his torso, a body twitch that screamed his discomfort more than his words ever could. Diego frowned at him.

“I don’t care,” he told Luther impatiently, “I’ve already seen it. Do you not remember the chandelier that fell on you?”

“It’s ugly,” Luther said quietly, the bleakness so even in his voice it almost sounded normal.

“You were always ugly, you think I care now?”

He blurted it out without a thought and for a heartbeat they both stared at each other like a deer caught in headlights. One heartbeat, two...

And then Luther threw his head back and laughed, sounding helpless about it and Diego couldn’t help the answering smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Take it off,” he said again and this time when he reached for Luther’s shirt, Luther didn’t stop him.

He yanked the turtleneck over Luther’s head, wondering for a brief moment where the hell Luther was getting gorilla sized tops before tossing the thought over his shoulder along with the shirt. Diego didn’t let himself hesitate, dropping his hands down to Luther’s waistband, undoing the button and carefully unzipping the fly. Luther was still hard and Diego didn’t want to hurt his dick, not when he was finally cottoning on to the idea that pleasure was the way to go when dealing with Luther.

Luther helped him shove his pants down mid thigh, pulling the fabric tight and constraining. Diego liked the thought of that, of limiting Luther just that little bit, although, to be fair, Luther had the strength to break free. He wouldn’t though. Diego was confident in that.

Diego leaned back a bit to take it all in. He _had_ seen Luther the night the chandelier fell on him, but not this close, not this personal. His skin seemed gnarled and twisted in places, his hair (fur?) coarser than he would have expected.

It was weird but Diego had seen weirder, lived weirder and maybe he never fucked weirder but hey, what was family for?

Whatever Dad’s serum did to Luther, it seemed concentrated on his upper body, the most animal part of him, leathery and hairy. It stopped abruptly as it hit his hips, not even trailing down his thighs. His dick was altogether human, uncut and familiar enough from a childhood spent in close quarters. Touching it was unfamiliar, something never done before and seeing his hand wrap around it’s girth was almost surreal. It was warm and real and the choked, helpless breath that came from Luther made Diego feel… strong.

Powerful.

He smacked Luther’s hands away when they tugged at his clothes because technically they were about to have sex in a room with no lock on the door and if anybody interrupted them, Diego wasn’t about to get caught with his pants down. It would be okay if Luther was, though.

Still, he made sure that stupid giant trench coat was close enough to grab in case it was needed to cover up Luther’s virtue.

He kissed Luther again and then began to stroke his cock, enjoying the way Luther squirmed and his jerky aborted thrusts, restrained as he was by his own pants. Luther’s dick was hot and heavy in his palm, big, just like the rest of Luther. Bigger than Diego but that was barely anything to be bitter about. 

Diego knew how to use what he had and Luther didn’t.

He pulled his hand off, ignoring Luther’s protest and held his hand up to Luther’s mouth, still plump and pink from how Diego kissed him.

“Lick,” he commanded and Luther somehow got redder but then whatever he saw on Diego’s face made his own eyes narrow. His chin jutted out, his brows lowered and there was the stubborn Luther that had never backed away from any challenge Diego had thrown his way.

Luther grabbed his wrist and began to lave Diego’s palm with the flat of his tongue, saliva slicking his skin and making Diego shiver. Of course Luther knew how this part went, four years on the fucking moon with only his hand for company, Luther was probably an expert in jacking off. Diego could see Luther finding his footing, back on familiar ground.

That wouldn’t do.

Narrowing his eyes, Diego shoved his middle and index finger into Luther’s mouth, just this side of rough. Just this side of mean, even if he couldn’t quite make himself cross the line. Not here, doing this. It wasn’t _mean_ to want Luther overwhelmed, to want him desperate and begging and so frantic to come, he’d do whatever Diego said.

That was just sex.

“Suck,” he said, fingers laying on the flat of Luther’s tongue and Luther did.

Hollowed his cheeks and suckled, kept staring at Diego as Diego thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth. Diego stared right back, fascinated at the sight of Luther’s mouth stretched around him. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined Luther on his knees, mouth wrapped around his dick but in his heated pubescent daydreams, Diego never had to teach Luther a thing.

He slid his fingers out, wet and slick, pausing to run his thumb across Luther’s lower lip before wrapping them around Luther’s cock. Luther’s eyes fluttered then and Diego had to lean forward to kiss him. Luther’s mouth was clumsy but eager and when he got too sloppy, Diego nipped him just sharp enough to help him learn.

It was endgame now, no point in dragging it out even if he thought Luther had the stamina, which judging from his whines and moans, he didn’t. Diego urged Luther to lay down again and then swung up to straddle his thighs. It meant he couldn’t kiss him anymore but he was willing to make the trade, sitting on top of Luther like he owned him.

Luther could bear his weight even if he grunted when Diego dropped down on him, eyes struggling to focus. The dazed look in his eyes made Diego smirk, spitting on the palm of the hand that hadn’t been in Luther’s mouth. It was mostly for show, Luther’s cock was practically drooling, had been for a while.

He wrapped one hand around the base of Luther’s cock, wrapped the other right under the head and simultaneously stroked and massaged.

Luther fucking wailed, abs clenching as he jack-knifed up and then collapsed back down, his fingers scritching uselessly across the floor. How easily he could have tossed Diego off, shoved him away and taken care of himself. But he didn’t.

He didn’t.

He let Diego take care of him.

Luther’s hips were rocking up and Diego rode the wave, like being fucked but not. His own cock was so hard it hurt, and he spared a thought to undoing his own pants to let it out. But that would mean letting go of Luther, of breaking the absolutely beautiful rhythm they had going. He was winding Luther up into the crescendo and there was no way he was going to stop now.

“Yeah, that’s it, c’mon,” he breathed, sweat dripping into his eyes but nearly afraid to blink. He didn’t want to miss it, not after all these years and arguments and fights and stretches of silence. “C’mon, Luther, _c'mon_.”

One last upstroke and then Luther was coming, back arching and Diego had to flail one hand out to keep from being unseated. Once steady, he went back to working Luther’s dick one handed, wrangling every last bit of pleasure from him that he could.

The moment Luther stopped moaning and hissed out a soft painful sound between his teeth, Diego lifted his hand away, letting it rest on Luther’s heaving belly. He didn’t want to stop touching him, letting his fingers pet the leathery skin with barely there strokes.

With his other hand, he jerked impatiently at his fly, pulling out his aching cock with a groan of bone-deep satisfaction. He didn’t waste any time, immediately jacking himself off with near brutal efficiency.

He stared down at Luther as he ruthlessly stroked his own cock, taking in the trembling and the shaking. Luther was taking hitching, shuddering breaths, like his orgasm had taken him to the brink of tears. And fuck, that was hot, Luther completely undone, undone by Diego, who had taken him apart with his bare hands and no need for knives.

Luther lifted his head up, blinked blurrily at Diego a few times before it suddenly seemed to register what Diego was doing.

“Oh,” Luther said, a surprised little ‘o’ of a sound as if this was unexpected, as if Diego wouldn’t want to get off too, like immediately. Diego gave him a look, would have said something suitably scathing if he had enough blood left in his brain to think it up.

As it was, he just stared deeply into Luther’s eyes and continued to fuck his own hand, making no attempt to quiet the grunts coming out of his mouth. He could feel his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine and no, he wasn’t quick on the draw, his stamina was more than amazing, he was just wound up from getting Luther off first. Anybody would be.

Luther reached for him, hesitating at the last minute, hands hovering uselessly in the air. He didn’t seem to know where to grab and finally settled on Diego’s upper thighs, rubbing big hands along the muscles there. His hands were hot through the fabric of Diego’s pants and he felt a moment of regret for his earlier decision to stay dressed.

Next time. They could both be naked next time.

He bit his lip as he came, asshole enough to angle his dick so his come striped Luther’s skin, mixing with the mess already on his stomach. Damn but that looked good and he hunched forward, shoulders rounding, working himself to get that last bit of come to drip down on his brother.

After that, the only sound was their harsh breathing, almost in unison, the air hot between them. Everything felt damp and wet, the way you got after an hours long workout, mind and muscles woozy from exertion. It was the type of tremble that went bone deep and only time could cure.

Diego stared blankly down at the mess on Luther’s stomach, Luther still rubbing at his thighs, massaging the muscles in some weird mix of comforting and carnal. Somebody should say something, probably Diego honestly but even when Diego had been imagining this as rough and angry, he had never considered what would happen next.

He knew he had to stand up, put his dick away, maybe crawl over to the bed that was just a few feet away and that maybe they should have made use of in the first place. Diego hadn’t been thinking about beds, he had more important things on his mind. Besides, Luther knew the bed was there too and he was the one who made them roll all over the ground.

He licked his lips, opened his mouth to say something, even if he wasn’t quite sure what. He didn’t get the chance, Luther suddenly sliding his hands along his thighs one last time then grabbing his ass and surging upwards, his body rolling and taking Diego with it. It made Diego squawk and let go of his softening dick to grab at Luther’s shoulders, barely avoiding crashing into Luther or the ground.

In a show of strength, Luther lifted the both of them to his feet, Diego instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist and biting back a groan as his sensitive dick rubbed against the animal skin and fur that was now Luther’s torso.

At least the discomfort didn’t last long, Luther only taking a few steps across the room and collapsing them both on the bed that Diego had just been contemplating. It took some flopping around to get comfortable, Diego still feeling punchy from his orgasm and Luther clearly having exhausted what little strength he had managed to recover carrying Diego over. 

That Luther managed even that was proof that he had kept up with the training dear old Dad had developed all those years ago. The gorilla body probably helped too.

“Show off,” Diego muttered although it lacked bite with how he was allowing Luther to nuzzle into him. Figures that he was a cuddler, Diego was too manly for that shit. Especially with how messy Luther was, nevermind that it was Diego who had made the mess in the first place.

A quick glance across the room showed Luther’s clothes were out of reach. With a sigh, Diego stripped off his own shirt, bunching it up and using it to wipe haphazardly at the mess all over Luther. Then he wiped some more until he deemed Luther as clean as he was going to get without a shower.

“Thanks,” Luther said quietly and Diego shrugged, letting the filthy shirt fall to the floor.

“It was already dirty.”

He threw his arm around Luther’s neck and hauled him in, skin to skin. Diego had never been much of a cuddling man but if Luther insisted, he supposed he could go along with it just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some nebulous point in season two because the timeline was too tight in season one. Also, if Luther ends up de-gorilla’d in season two, the fact he’s a gorilla in this fic is going to bug the hell out of me haha.
> 
> Shoutout to the nonnie at FFA for the idea of Diego being an utter failure at hatesex!


End file.
